


received pronunciation

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, accent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//(Hating Hermann doesn’t actually do anything to stifle the guilt he feels after coming to the thought of his coworker whispering to him in the darkness, but Newt’s pretty sure he’s never had more intense orgasms before meeting Hermann, and while he doesn’t want to repress his attraction, he’s totally on board with repressing his guilt, so.)//</p>
<p>For the prompt "Newt actually likes Hermann's accent. A lot." over on the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	received pronunciation

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this prompt and immediately felt it was my destiny to fill it.
> 
> this was written at around 4 am and is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own and please feel free to point them out so i can fix them.

Exactly five minutes after meeting Hermann, Newt is determined to hate the man for as long as he knows him.

It’s not even like there’s anything particularly wrong with Hermann (okay, so maybe he’s a little uptight and pushy and has no respect for Newt’s work, but still, generally he is an okay guy), and to be honest Newt had been looking forward to - like, _genuinely looking forward to_ \- being nice and civil to this man who was to be his partner while working for PPDC.

Or, he had been looking forward to it up until the man spoke ( _“Don’t call me Hermann. You may refer to me as Dr. Gottlieb and nothing else,”_ he’d said after Newt had offered his hand to shake), but as soon as words left the Brit’s mouth it was all game over for Newt. Any potential future friendship they may have had was ruined, and it was all because of Hermann’s stupid, frustrating, sexy accent.

-

Now, Newt is not one to deny himself sexual attraction (which, okay, that totally sounded better and way less creepy in his head), but he’s learned that you should never allow yourself to find someone you like sexy because it will only end in an actual romantic crush and inevitably, heartbreak. So Newt, unwilling to repress his attraction to Hermann’s accent, vows to hate the man forever, and do everything in his willpower to make Hermann hate him equally as much.

(Hating Hermann doesn’t actually do anything to stifle the guilt he feels after coming to the thought of his coworker whispering to him in the darkness, but Newt’s pretty sure he’s never had more intense orgasms before meeting Hermann, and while he doesn’t want to repress his attraction, he’s totally on board with repressing his guilt, so.)

-

It’s fine (or, it’s not, but Newt is good at pretending, so _it’s fine_ ) until Newt realizes he’s doing a pretty shitty job of hating Hermann’s guts. As the days turn into weeks and the weeks turn into months and the months turn into years, their arguments slowly change from malicious to teasing, and Newt starts noticing little things, like how cute Hermann is when he becomes engrossed in his equations, and how nice he looks after a thunderstorm, raindrops covering his glasses and face as he shivers out of that stupid parka of his. Even his habits that Newt had previously found annoying become endearing, and while once upon a time Newt would have scowled and made a rude remark about the way Hermann taps his cane against his desk when he’s having trouble figuring something out, now he almost finds it _cute_.

And Newt thinks, okay, he’s gotten a good amount of masturbatory sessions out of his little kink for Hermann’s voice, maybe it’s time to force himself to stop before he finds himself jerking it to the thought of someone he actually _likes_ , and it’s fine, and it’s good, and he and Hermann are magically getting along quite well, until Hermann says it.

_“Kaiju groupie,”_ and it’s deep and teasing and the way he rolls that stupid ‘R’ basically melts Newt.

When he realizes there is no repressing this attraction, he knows what he has to do. He has to make their relationship one that is strained and difficult and filled with hate again, like it had been years before. He knows if he continues this route of being attracted to Hermann both sexually and romantically, he’ll wake up someday with things like _love_ and _commitment_ and _soulmates_ brewing at the back of his throat, and that’s totally unacceptable.

He stops engaging in casual conversation with Hermann, starts leaving Kaiju bits in places Kaiju bits should not be, he may or may not ‘accidentally’ trip Hermann a few times (which is actually really fucked up and he kind of hates himself a lot for it once he realizes what he’s done). He continues engaging Hermann in arguments but now his insults and comebacks are laced with venom and ice.

And he is content in his pretend world where the situation isn’t totally fucked up, and it works.

(Well, it doesn’t actually work that well, but what the fuck ever, _it totally works_ , okay, shut up.)

-

Newt’s in his bed, and it’s late, and he figures, you know, it’s probably safe to go ahead and partake in some private time with himself. He hasn't done this in a while, and he's been stressed lately, don't judge him.

He doesn’t take off his boxers, but he does shed his shirt so he can trail a hand down his torso, fingers dancing lightly across his skin, stopping to rub gently at his nipples before continuing down till it’s resting at his hip, sitting palm down above his pubic bone while he takes a moment to breathe in deeply and relax.

He gently palms himself through his boxers, pressing a bit, moving his hand in slow circles, pressing a bit harder. He works himself up to it, bites his lip as he imagines Hermann, sitting across the room and giving Newt orders on how to touch himself, rasping out filthy, _filthy_ things in that stupid accent of his. He imagines Hermann beginning to rub his hand against himself through his pants, telling Newt what a good boy he’s being, how if he keeps it up, his behavior won’t go unrewarded.

Newt closes his eyes as he grasps himself, and it’s almost like Hermann is actually there, almost like he’s actually hearing Hermann’s voice, _oh my god he is actually hearing Hermann’s voice_ -

His eyes slam open as he lifts his head up to look towards the door. It’s late but for some reason Hermann is most definitely standing outside, knocking on the door and muttering threats if Newt doesn’t open it.

Newt looks desperately towards his hips, wills himself to think unsexy thoughts but, yep, he’s still hard as fuck and there’s no mistaking that through the thin material of his boxers.

He rushes across the room to where his jeans are strewn on the floor and quickly hops into them. It’s not much better but it’s _something_ compared to boxers and the only thing Newt can do is hope Hermann doesn’t notice.

Newt shuffles to the door, opening it to reveal his coworker, who is in a rare state of undress (okay, he’s still completely fully clothed and has just shed his sweater vest and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt but it’s totally the hottest thing Newt’s seen in a while).

“Hermann! Dr. Gottlieb- wait, no, okay, just Hermann. What are you doing here? At my room? This late? Uh.” Newt rubs at the back of his neck sheepishly.

“We need to talk,” Hermann says, and the short, fast paced way he says is doing nothing for Newt’s current predicament.

“Okay, uh,” Newt says as Hermann pushes past him and sits in the one chair Newt has. “What... what did you want to talk about?” he laughs nervously and Hermann shoots a suspicious look towards him.

“I’d like to talk about your recent behavior towards me.” For a moment Newt’s stomach drops before he realizes Hermann just means the way Newt’s been colder towards him.

“I don’t. Uh. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hermann rolls his eyes.

“Yes, you very well do, and I’d like to know what has caused such a change in attitude.”

“Well, uh.” Newt isn’t sure what compels him to do it, whether his mind is just in a haze from not getting to finish his previous activities or if it’s the look of uncertainty on Hermann’s face, but something compels him to tell the truth. “Okay, please don’t get mad at me, man. I can’t believe I’m even gonna tell you this. Oh god. Okay,” he runs his fingers through his hair anxiously, “I just kind of, might possibly have a bit of a... a _thing_ for your accent.

"And I feel bad because, you know, we’re both professionals and you’re my coworker and I really respect you as both a scientist and a person and it just seems a lot easier to jerk off to the thought of someone you know if you hate that person - not that I actually hate you, because I don’t, I think you’re really great, I was just trying to pretend-” his eyes widen suddenly as he realizes what he just let it. “Oh shit, oh my god, I didn’t say that thing about jerking off, that didn’t come out of my mouth, you didn’t hear that, oh my fucking god I am so sorry, this is terrible, this is _mortifying_ , oh my god.”

He can feel the hot blush running up his neck and ears and if a kaiju were to suddenly appear and swallow him whole, he would gladly welcome it, because now it’s clear that Hermann’s noticing certain things, like the outline of a dick that is somehow miraculously still hard (and, what is Newt, a god damn teenager?). But - but he doesn’t appear to be disgusted, like Newt would expect, and he doesn’t look offended or upset.

Actually, his expression is undecipherable, but Newt swears whatever is going on on Hermann’s face, it’s not negative.

This fact is backed up by the way Hermann’s yes are suddenly trailing up and down Newt’s body, lingering on his bare chest and the suddenly much more obvious hardness outlined by his jeans. Hermann’s eyes are dark, and he asks in a deep, quiet, serious tone, “What, exactly, were you doing when I knocked on the door?”

The pit of Newt’s stomach drops and he can’t look Hermann in the eye as he says that he had been doing exactly what Hermann obviously presumes he’d been doing. Newt gets a strange, sudden surge of bravery, though, and he turns his gaze directly on Hermann’s face. “I was, god, okay, I was imagining you. Sitting there, watching...” he swallows audibly at the positively predatory look on Hermann’s face. “Watching me, telling me what to do in that stupid, sexy accent, telling me how good I was being, _‘good boy’_ , you’d say, and you’d describe everything you want to do to me, and-”

He’s not given the opportunity to continue, as Hermann interrupts in a low voice, accent thicker than usual. “You know, Newton - _Dr. Geizsler_ \- you could feel free to continue talking. Or, perhaps you’d like to demonstrate.”

Newt’s eyes widen, and he almost trips and falls on his face as he attempts to kick off his pants while simultaneously hopping to the bed, but it is absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i actually wrote this oh my god.


End file.
